


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of High School

by fujirakki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Pokemon - Freeform, dont read this, please dont take it seriously, theres a lot of bad jokes, this is a spoof of sonic high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujirakki/pseuds/fujirakki
Summary: Squirtle is a student that attends Pokémon High School, a place full of friendship chaos and romance. This story features him in his friends in the excitement of high school drama and romance. will they survive until the end of the year?(this is a parody of SONIC HIGH SCHOOL by DarkDoomFireMaster)





	Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of High School

**Author's Note:**

> hai gayz this is my first stroy so i hop u liek eet :3 NO FALMZ OR I BEAT YOU WITH A STICK

> Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of High School
> 
> Chapter One
> 
>  
> 
> It was an ordinary Monday morning for Squirtle who was getting ready for school but because he was a turtle he was slow. So he was late for school and he ended up skipping breakfast as he ran all the way there.
> 
>  
> 
> The bell rang just as Squirtle ran into the classroom. He found his best friend Charmander and sat next to him. Charmander was like Squirtle but cooler and also a fire lizard. Next to Charmander was Squirtle's other best friend Chikorita. She was not as cool as both of them because she was just a salad that was living and had emotions like joy, sadness, and rage.
> 
>  
> 
> Behind Squirtle was Piplup. He was like Squirtle but a penguin and fat because he cant run. Penguins cant run or fly so they're the most useless birds of them all. Piplup's best friend Chimchar sat next to him. Chimchar was cool but he got bad grades because he was stupid.
> 
>  
> 
> The teacher, Mr. Chatot, walked into the room. No one liked Chatot because he was a bitchy gay and he beat the students even though that was not allowed and he had a crush on the Principal which was honestly dumb because the principal was straight and not gay. The students hated this gay and often he was beaten up.
> 
>  
> 
> Chimchar leaned back and put his stuff on the desk behind him. "Look at me, breaking the rules like a true cool person." Yesterday Chimchar was bullied by Skuntank for being weak and not smart but not cool either, so Chimchar thought breaking the rules would make him look cooler. He was still weak and dumb but he would get the girls even if he was breaking the rules set by his elders and God.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay class, today we are going to do math." Chatot said. His voice was gay and everyone hated it.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ugh" said Squirtled. He was bad at math even if he knew how to count he thought it was stupid that you had to add and multiply.
> 
>  
> 
> "Stop complaining and tell me what 6x2 is!"
> 
> Chatot said with a voice full of rage. He was annoyed because Squirtle complained every day. His voice was filled with the rage of a fan that didn't turn on all the way and had a lot of dust on it.
> 
>  
> 
> "6x2 is obviously 8." Squirtle rolled his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "No that's wrong!" Chatot flapped his wings.
> 
>  
> 
> Squirtle breaked and fell off of his chair.
> 
>  
> 
> "Because you got the question wrong like a retarded gay I'm going to have to read one of your journal entries"
> 
>  
> 
> "Why do we even have journals in here anyways? This is an algebra class." Chikorita pointed out. Nobody paid attention to her because she was probably lesbian and also a salad that no one listens to.
> 
> (A/N: i donot hate lesbians, only Chilorita because she is completely stupid)
> 
> "Okay time to read it." Chatot opened Squirtle's journal even though Squirtle tried to stop him but because he's a turtle Squirtle was too slow to stop him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Dear journal, today I saw Eevee in the halls. She looks really hot but I'm ugly even though I'm smart and I get good grades she probably would never like me back. I look like a blue gay hedgehog with a shell and I'm also bald. I tried growing hair but it did not work because I'm too sad and I don't deserve hair or love."
> 
>  
> 
> Squirtle covered his face in embarrassment as the class started laughing. He looked at the corner where Eevee was sitting and saw her shoulders shaking with laughter. He wanted to cry but he didn't because he wasn't a weak bitch like Piplup was. Piplup was crying behind him like he always does in the face of the suffering of others.
> 
>  
> 
> After class Squirtle ran into the bathroom and hid and cried because he was depressed and he knew that Eevee would never like him. He became depressed like a hydraulic press of sadness crushed him and he could no longer move due to being incapacitated by sadness.
> 
>  
> 
> Charmander came in and knocked on his stall. "Hey man are you okay?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Go away Charmander shouted Squirtle" Shouted Squirtle. "If you come in my stall you'll look like a gay!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't care, you are my friend Squirtle. I would be called gay for you if that's what it took to make you happy." Charmander opened the door and hugged Squirtle until he stopped crying. "What's wrong?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm upset because Chatot humiliated me in front of the class and now they'll never respect me and I'll never get to have sex with Eevee because she probably thinks I'm sad and dumb."
> 
>  
> 
> "Please dont be sad, everyone knows that Chatot is a mean gay fuck anyways. They wouldn't hate you."
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you promise?" Squirtle looked up, sniffing. He was no longer swimming in a sea of sadness but a small inflatable pool of sadness thanks to his friend Charmander. He was best friends with Charmander even if Charmander's penis was larger.
> 
>  
> 
> "I promise. If anyone laughs at you I'll punch their gay face in." Charmander was the captain of the football team so this was okay for him to do. He even won an award for punching the most people at graduation last year.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay, thanks Charmander." Squirtle wiped his tears and stood up and went to lunch with Charmander, not feeling sad anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> At lunch he spotted Eevee who came up to him even though he tried to leave. But she did not look angry. Instead her face was clean and happy like a shiny trumpet that was just cleaned.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hello Squirtle!" She smiled at him.
> 
>  
> 
> "H-Hi Eevee...I'm sorry about math class earlier—"
> 
>  
> 
> "Its ok, I thought it was funny." She said, patting his shoulder. Her paw was softer than a soft thing.
> 
>  
> 
> "Really?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah. I think Chatot is an old gay fart that doesn't know how yo have fun." Eevee thought that Chatot was a fuck. Squirtle smiled, feeling happy that Eevee agreed with him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Can I eat lunch with you guys today? I was gonna eat lunch with Chikorita but she's too salad and she looks like a strange plant that got too much water."
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes you can eat with us." Squirtle said happily, before taking her over to the table where he and his friends sat.


End file.
